Wireless communications systems, such as satellite communications systems, can transmit data using orthogonally-polarized-channels occupying the same RF frequency band to increase the available spectrum. However, interference between the orthogonally-polarized-channels is inevitable, and can lead to crosstalk among the channels and symbols comprising data streams, thereby causing an increase in bit error rate (BER) on the receiving end of the wireless communications system. Furthermore, in conventional wireless transceivers that can establish two-way communications to and from satellites, transmit antennas and receive antennas can be arranged on separate antenna panels. In this conventional approach, the transmit panel and the receive panel can be oriented and adjusted separately so that both panels can align precisely with, for example, a target satellite. However, in this conventional approach, wireless transceivers would have a large size due to two separate antenna panels, and would also require a large number of processing elements and complex routing networks to coordinate the transmission and reception operations, which can lead to undesirable signal delays, and high implementation cost and complexity.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a compact wireless transceiver that can effectively increase signal isolation and reduce bit error rate.